Steel cables made of special steel having the material number 1.4314, in a 19×7 configuration, are used at present as the standard cable for helicopter rescue winches. The cables are exposed to large loads during operation. A disadvantage in this context is that the special-steel cables are susceptible to torsional, flexural, and kinking loads. This results in a short duration of use (usually limited to a maximum of 1,500 load cycles) for special-steel cables. Because special-steel cables furthermore have poor damage detectability, costly inspections at short maintenance intervals are necessary in order to check that the cable is undamaged. Further disadvantages of special-steel cables are inherent rotation behavior under load, susceptibility to corrosive media, and relatively high weight. Special-steel cables are also difficult to clean because of their relatively rough surface.